


Yuri on Ice Witcher AU

by shvka



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Multi, Witcher AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 06:47:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12811944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shvka/pseuds/shvka
Summary: This work was inspired by the arts made by @veramalanova on tumblr.Cast:Viktor Nikiforov as GeraltYuri Plisetsky as CirillaYuuri Katsuki as YenneferYukko Nishigori as TrissYakov Feltsman as VesemirChristope Giacometti as DandelionGeorgi Popovich as LambertJJ Leroy as Djikstra





	Yuri on Ice Witcher AU

**Author's Note:**

> My first contribution to the YOI fandom here! Please show some love to the original creator of the AU and leave your opinion on my work as well as what would you like to see happening in the story eventually.

All he can see is fire. The houses are burning, the dark knights surrounding him make sure that every house in the city is burning. It doesn’t matter for them that people are asleep inside, they throw burning torches and tar on the walls made of wood and straw as if it was nothing. He turns around, still keeping his head low to make sure he won’t be seen from behind the window. There’s a light behind the locked door of his room.  There’s a lot of noise outside, people are shouting and running around the castle and Yuri doesn’t know whether he should move or not. He is scared, he doesn’t even notice when he starts to tremble with fear. But deep inside he knows he can’t be afraid, that he has to stay strong just like his grandfather told him. Suddenly, he can hear his grandpa’s voice behind the door. 

  


“Grandpa!” He squeals. What comes next, however, is just a muffled scream followed by the sound of something heavy falling down on the floor. Yuri freezes, his eyes focused on the door being opened merely seconds after.  His grandfather is laying on the floor in the distance and soon he disappears behind  two creatures appearing in the room. They must be knights, Yuri thinks as he looks at their black armours shining in the lights of the fire devouring the whole city behind him, his home.    
  


“The surprise child.” He hears.

  


Then  one of them is grabbing him by the arm and forcefully shoving him back down on the floor. That’s when Yuri’s vision goes blank. 

He doesn’t remember much more, just the smell of ash and burned meat, the sounds of cries and screams when he’s laying on a horse that takes him far away from home. Although he can’t grasp the thought yet, he doesn’t understand that yet there’s only one thing present in his mind. Buried under the flames, Cintra is gone. 

* * *

  
  


His eyes are open wide the moment he wakes up from his dream. Why does it keep coming back, Yuri wonders. Just like every day, he looks around his room, the heavy walls of the castle made of pure dark stone.  But he’s not in Cintra anymore. And yet every day he wants to prove himself wrong deep down inside. He sighs and leaves his bed, sighing when the sudden yet familiar pain pierces through his back. He knows he will never get used to sleeping there, on that terrible thin mattress made of… he doesn’t want to know himself what is it made of. He sighs again, looking back to see the sun rising behind the small window, the only one in his room. At this time of the day not even the forest animals are awake. Even though he woke up on time Yuri is sure that his mentor is going to complain at some point. That ‘s one of the few things the boy has managed to get used to. He throws on his shirt and pants, grabs the leather coat and his small wooden sword before he can run downstairs to meet the others. 

  


As usual, he’s the last one all the rest has been awaiting. Yuri sighs again, then mumbles some sort of  greeting and walks up to take his place at the huge table in the main chamber where all the morning assembles take place. He doesn’t even bother listening to them at all, he knows it’s all the same every day. The oldest one of them, Yakov, always points out the current situation of their land as well as the movements of the Nilfgaard’s army. And every time Yuri wonders why. It’s not like their group can actually do something about that? The boy is more than sure none of them, except his mentor, are actually aware of what the Nilfgaard’s soldiers are capable of. And his mentor doesn’t really bother with the supervisor’s words either despite the serious expression that never leaves his face.

Viktor, his mentor, the one who saved him that night was that type of person for Yuri which became more and more complicated the more the boy tried to figure out the way he is. He is  a strange man, his voice or face never showing any kind of emotion, not the slightest one. Well, that’s except for his never ending annoyance when Yuri confuses his steps during the practice. But even though Viktor is so weird, Yuri is full of respect towards him. And it’s not only for the fact he was his savior and that he agreed to take care of him in Kaer Mohern. Viktor has become his biggest idol, someone Yuri aspired to become.  In the boy’s eyes Viktor is the strongest, the bravest and the wisest man he’s ever met in his life and Yuri wishes to grow just as powerful. He has to become strong, he has to do everything he can to make his biggest desire come true - to take the revenge  on Nilfgaard.  

  


“Were you even listening, Yuri?” Viktor asks suddenly, making the boy jump in his seat. He doesn’t give the older one an answer and snorts as he turns his face away to rest his head on the table. Just as he’s expecting, his lack of behaviour earns him a subtle punch  in the arm but to his own surprise it’s not Viktor but the younger witcher , Georgi who seems to certainly enjoy getting on Yuri’s nerves lately. 

“Hey, kitty, wanna practice with me today-”

“Don’t call me that.” He snaps at Georgi and bothers to face him, his big green eyes sparkling with a hint of anger building within him. The younger witcher really pissed Yuri off with his shitty attitude. How could he even dare to address him this way? 

“Yuri, behave yourself.” Viktor says suddenly in that usual plain voice yet Yuri can see his silver brow twitching slightly as he makes the remark.  “In Kaer Mohern you’re not a prince anymore, remember? We need to respect each other here, right, Georgi?” He finishes as his gaze moves from the boy to his other younger companion. All the other one can do is nod and leave the topic, deciding to focus on other duties. 

  


Yuri does nothing much but snorts again and lazily spreads his food all over the bowl he got. He knows Viktor is right, he always was but even though Yuri has been living in Kaer Mohern for nearly four months now he still can't get used to the way of living there. All those things the witchers do are something nearly impossible to do for him - waking up at down, hectic trainings or missions all day and most of all: the lack of servants who would deal with all the nasty stuff. It's horrible for the boy who shivers with disgust at the thought of cleaning the toilet this week again as one of his assigned duties. Yet no matter how much Yuri hates all of this, he is still grateful for the fact he can stay in the castle. 

He dips his spoon in the grey mushy substance he's supposed to eat and frowns his nose in disgust. He's the only one to do that, he understands as he glances at the other's who continue eating in silence. Did the witcher sorcery kill all their senses? Yuri looks down at his bowl again, sighs and eats his meal, in his mind already cursing at the upcoming training. 

  


It's cold when he and Viktor leave the castle for their everyday practice and even though spring is just around the corner Yuri still wants to curse the hell out of the cold wind blowing right in his face. He looks at the silver haired witcher by his side and the said man seems untouched by the cold around them. He can see how Viktor’s eyes observe the forest around them as they're walking through a small path, how he absorbs every image, sound, scent that surrounds them. Sometimes Yuri thinks those icy blue eyes are glowing in the darkness, making Viktor look even more terrifying. But Yuri is not afraid of him, not anymore. 

When he spots the lonely withered tree at the end of the path Yuri knows they're almost there. He jumps on the decaying log laying beside it and runs down the hill covered with various wild bushes until his feet touch the soft grass still covered with morning, slightly frozen dew. He looks up to see Viktor walking to the middle of their small training spot, listening carefully to every smallest sound and looking around to make sure nobody or nothing is around. He always does that. Then, he gives Yuri a sign to come closer and the boy obeys, tripping on the old thick branch covered underneath a pile of grey leaves the autumn has left. He always does that, cursing quietly when he's trying to get up, trying to ignore the annoying pain in his wrists. But this time it's not as annoying as usual. Did his body get used to those miserable falls? He glances at Viktor who doesn't seem too interested with his apprentice. He doesn't even look surprised at all, neither is Yuri.

The boy dusts off his clothes and takes a hold of his small wooden sword as he approaches Viktor. They understand each other without words, Viktor only has to look at him and Yuri knows what to do. He starts running on the meadow circuit, testing his breath control as he frequently changes the pace of his run. He is calm, no thoughts bothering his head. He feels safe when Viktor is close. 

When he finishes his warm up the sun is already above the horizon, the faint light dotting Yuri’s pale skin with small shiny spots that contrast with his freckles. Although he spent some time running the boy doesn't feel tired at all, not anymore. After almost half a year of training he doesn't even think he could ever feel tired. Suddenly, a faint sound behind his back catches his attention and he turns back to see where it came from, noticing a pair of big eyes staring at him from the bush. 

“Viktor!” The boy shrieks but before he manages to take a look at the same spot again, the eyes are gone. His fists tighten on the wooden sword tucked behind a leather belt, ready to throw a block in defence. Suddenly, Yuri jumps when he feels some weight against his arm. It's the older witcher standing right beside him, the abyss of his blue eyes staring into the bushes. The forest becomes quiet, so quiet that the only thing the boy can hear is his own shaky breath. He doesn't know what's happening. 

“I'm here, Yuri. Get on the log now.” Viktor says plainly and lets go of the younger's arm so they can walk together towards a thick, old log lying in the middle of the meadow. 

Absent mildly, Yuri brushes away his blonde fringe and tucks his hair behind the ear before running up to the log and jumping on the wood. He throws his small sword above his head before cutting the air before him in one smooth move of his arms. 

“Watch your feet.” he hears Viktor mumbling from somewhere behind before he decides to look down to see the position of his feet which indeed could've been better. “During a fight you can't look at your posture like that. You have to feel it. Repeat the sequence.” The witcher says, making the boy sigh in annoyance. He always heard the same thing from Viktor. This wrong, that wrong, can't  Viktor see how hard he's trying? Yet the silver-haired  _ man _ couldn't be convinced, at this point Yuri knows that very well. Without saying anything, he adjusts his position and raises his sword again. 

When they finish their training the sun is high on the sky already and Yuri feels like drowning in his own sweat. He jumps off the log in a graceful spin and lands steadily on his feet before running to Viktor who's waiting for him by the path already. 

“Viktor, can we go horse riding tom-” the boy asks enthusiastically but before he knows, Viktor’s hand is covering his mouth. There must be something going on, the witcher is listening carefully to the noises around them before gesturing at a big pine tree right in front of them. There's a sound coming from there, more and more audible with each passing second until Yuri realises it's a sound of a horse walking on the thin layer of leaves and branches. A horse means a rider atop of it and the boy knows he should be prepared, just like Viktor taught him. He reaches down to his belt to grab his sword but he hears Viktor telling him to leave it. He takes his hand away and just waits with the boy until they both see who they were meant to see. 

“Viktor!” A gentle female voice calls out for them. Yuri turns behind to look at Viktor and tries to understand why did someone came here. The witcher just looks down at him and the blonde could swear he gives him a small smile but before he can tell that, he's focused on the person before their eyes.

On a small and lean black horse he sees just as petite woman hidden underneath thick layers of coats. She must've come from far away, Yuri realises when he looks at her features. Her face is pale and clear with cheeks red from cold and a small flat nose which is just as flat. Her eyes have the shape he's never seen before, they look like fresh almonds he used to eat back in Cintra. Except for the fact that the almonds of her eyes stare at him with deep brown irises, almost black, enveloped with a curtain of thick black lashes. Yuri is sure he's never seen a woman like her before even among the foreign royalty he encountered in his homeland. 

“Good to see you, Yukko.” Viktor says as she approaches them on a horse in a way the boy can see her face even better.

“As soon as I received your letter I did my best to come as fast as I can.” She said, rubbing her arms with small palms that went pink from cold. “Is that him? _ The surprise child? _ ” 

Yuri gasps hearing that name from her lips. He heard that before, for sure he did but… Why would she bring it back when he tried to forget about that time for so long? 

“Yes, it's him. Yukko, this is Yuri.” Viktor explains and pats the boy's arm to encourage him to go and greet their guest himself. But before he can make any move, Yukko tries her best to stop herself from laughter that shakes her whole small body. 

“What's so funny about that?” Yuri snarls at her when she can't compose herself before giving Viktor an annoyed look. “Viktor!” He yells, stomping with his foot. 

“Yuri, calm down. She didn't mean anything bad…” The witcher mutters but the boy can tell he must be embarrassed himself for some reason. 

“Oh Viktor, you never change…” Yukko giggles and takes a deep breath to calm down. “But I guess he doesn't know about  _ him _ does he?” 

Yuri’s green eyes narrow suspiciously as he stares at Viktor’s face which seems to display a faint emotion now the more their talk goes on. “About whom?” the boy asks curiously.

“Yuri, that's not important.” the witcher says and stares down at his feet as if waiting for the talk to end which only makes the boy more and more annoyed. 

“Why don't you tell me the truth? Tell me, you have to tell me, I am-” He raises his voice but stops speaking before he can even finish.  _ I am the prince of Cintra,  _ he wanted to say. But there was no Cintra anymore, therefore there was no prince either… And neither he should get into Viktor’s business, he realises. He doesn't have the courage to look at either Viktor or Yukko as they both become silent suddenly. 

“That's sure a grandson of  _ the Lion of Cintra _ ” Yukko whispers to the witcher who nods slowly as he's staring at the boy. Tightening his fist, Yuri raises his head and walks up to his mentor before bowing his head apologetically. 

“Come on, Yuri. Yukko needs some rest after her journey.” Viktor tells him and touches his arm again to let him know that it's okay. The boy takes a hold of the horse's leash and all three people disappear into the forest. 

  


As soon as they arrive back at Kaer Mohern, Yukko is warmly greeted by all the other witchers. Yakov, who seems to be the most pleased to see her, hugs her tightly as if he didn't see her in ages but the small woman seems to want nothing more than to be freed from his crushing embrace. Later, she shakes hands with everyone else, even Georgi who doesn't seem too happy about seeing her but still obeys the greeting ritual. 

Yakov leads them to the main hall where a big table is already set and ready for the feast which the witcher’s supervisor decided to throw tonight. Yukko seems really impressed with everything she sees, even more when she's told that Georgi was the one in charge of kitchen duties today. 

Not so long after they sit at the table, Yuri notices old man's way too friendly behaviour. In just half an hour he's already emptying the second bottle of booze from a nearby village and makes sure that everyone doesn't hesitate from drinking either by filling their cups every once in a while. The boy notices that only Viktor and Yukko don't drink at all, slowly sipping on their drinks while listening to Yakov in a complete silence broken by occasional huffs of laughter. It all feels pretty boring for the witcher’s apprentice, even despite seeing Georgi nearly collapsing on the floor as his whole body is shaking with laughter. He decides to sneak away from that place as soon as possible.

“Thanks for the meal. I'll be going now.” Yuri mutters and waits till Viktor gives him a permission to leave by nodding his head. However, before he can reach the big gravel stairs leading up to the bedrooms, he hears somebody call his name from the table what makes him turn back. 

“Yuri! Can you go and-” Georgi calls for him, his voice broken with hiccup. “-check on the horses? I forgot to-” he hiccups again. “-give them some water for the night” the young witcher chuckles, already reaching out for his cup to drink a remarkably big gulp of the booze. Nobody notices the way Yuri looks at him once he was given the task, the boy is already gone walking towards the stable whilst he's muttering all possible curses. 

  


The blonde boy deals with the task faster than he expected. Once he makes sure every horse has some fresh water, he locks the stable and runs back to the castle, ready for nothing more but some sleep. When he turns to the stairs, he looks around to see if the witchers are still in the main hall yet there's nobody there but Yakov who passed out on the table. Yuri doesn't find that surprising at all at this point, knowing the old man's love for the booze the villagers bring him pretty much every week to thank for the protection of their land. 

Even though the boy rarely left Kaer Mohern anywhere further than the forest meadow, he already knew people and other creatures living in this land have mixed feelings about the witchers. 

They aren't anything like soldiers or protectors, they don't have any mission to fulfill with their deeds. They don't care who they work for, wether it's an enemy or the friend of the land they live in. All they need is an order and the payment, nothing else. The villagers he met a couple of times always respected the witchers when they appeared around them. But somehow rather than respect Yuri felt them fearing those  _ people _ . No, those  _ creatures. _ Witchers were no human after all… 

“Viktor, why didn't you tell him?” Yuri hears from underneath the stairs. Is that Yukko? What are they doing here? He stops walking up the stairs and freezes, unable to stop his curiosity. 

“There's nothing to tell, Yukko. After all me and  _ him _ is the past.” He hears his mentor say with a hint of emotion in his voice which doesn't happen to be heard much often.

“But… don't you remember? After the battle of Sodden-” Sodden? Isn't she talking about the greatest bloodshed that happened a few years ago?

“Yukko, please. I'm sure I'm the last person  _ he _ wants to hear from.” Viktor says firmly, clearly ready to end the discussion here and there. 

“But you have no idea how much Yuuri-” What? Did Yuri mishear that?

“Yuri, upstairs.” He hears Viktor’s usual plain voice that shots through his brain like an arrow. Once again, the boy forgot about the witcher’s abilities. Without saying anything, he runs up the stairs straight to his small room and shuts the door behind him. 

Panting heavily, Yuri feels his legs give up and lands down on the old wooden planks with a small thud. He feels totally clueless. How many things doesn't he know about? That name he heard, it wouldn't leave his mind now. Who is that  _ Yuri _ ? That can't be him, he thinks so at least. The way Yukko said his name was different after all.

* * *

   


The next day he approaches the silver-haired witcher as soon as he’s done with his morning duties. He's confident, he knows that he needs to know the answer and he's going to get it from Viktor no matter what. 

“Who's Yuuri?” the boy asks, staring at the tall man before him who pretends to be focused on something else. “Who's Yuuri?” Yuri asks again, not going to leave the case unsolved. After a long moment of silence, the witcher gives up and turns his attention to the boy. He knew that telling him someday couldn't have been postponed forever no matter how much he didn't want to remember about that person. 

“Yuuri is… someone we need. For your sake. He… you're going to meet him soon.” Viktor says and immediately goes silent again. The boy is surprised, seeing the witcher speaking in such way for the first time. Is he uncertain? Scared of the said Yuuri the boy brought up? And when was Yuri supposed to meet that person? 

“Viktor!” He hears Yukko interrupting them suddenly. “Viktor, the ice on the river has started to melt.” she tells them. 

The boy doesn't know yet that his time in Kaer Mohern has come to an end. 


End file.
